The Hollow Queen
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is my version of The Hollow Queen. Hope you like it. Part of the How It Should Have Been series.


**_The Hollow Queen_**

**A new version of The Hollow Queen. Read to see what happens.**

Daegal went to Merlin to get help. Merlin said that he would help Daegal's sister. In the morning Merlin got up early and got ready to go to the valley of the fallen kings. Freya sat up in bed talking to Merlin who was rushing around packing.

"Merlin, please take your father with you." Freya plead.

"I'll be all right, Freya. I'll be back tonight. Tell Arthur that I had to do an errand that was very important. I have to help a young boy's sister. That I will be back tomorrow. If I'm not back in 2 days then father and Arthur need to come find me. Then you can tell them where I am. I'll be fine. Don't worry. I love you." Merlin planned.

"I love you too. I you get hurt be prepare for me to yell."

"All right. I'm going to go say good bye to the kids. I can hear Amagene and Matthew playing so my parents might be awake so I'll go say good bye so they won't ask you."

Merlin went to the corner and opened the curtain and saw all 5 kids sleeping. Merlin sat down on Morgain's bed and brushed the bangs out of her face causing her to wake up.

"Father, is it time to wake up?" Morgain asked sleepily.

"No, I'm going to be gone for the day so I want you to know that you need to behave and be a big sister. Help your mother. You can get up if you want and go play with Amagene and Matthew." Merlin sternly whispered.

"Ok. Be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Merlin started tickling his daughter. Morgain giggled and pleaded for Merlin to stop. Then Merlin went and told the others kids. Then Merlin went to kiss Freya good bye. Then he went to tell his parents who said the same thing as Freya. Then Merlin left. Let's go to the part where Daegal took Merlin to the place that Morgana told Daegal to take Merlin to.

"There's no one here. Why have you brought me here? What is this? You are not a druid. Who are you?" Merlin growled.

"I can explain. I'm sorry, Merlin. Please. Morg..." Daegal panted.

Then Merlin saw tears running down Daegal's cheeks. He knew something was going to happen. Merlin thought, _whatever it is Daegal did not mean it. Maybe it was_ _a set up. Maybe Daegal was forced to do it. Maybe he did not know why he had to bring me here. _

Then Morgana used magic on him. Let's go to the part where Merlin wakes up.

Merlin's POV

_Why is my body on fire? Where am I? Where's Daegal? _Merlin thought. Merlin opened his eyes and saw Daegal coming towards him. He was in so much pain that he wanted to scream. He used magic but it didn't work. It was morning so Merlin knew he was out for a while.

Daegal saw Merlin lying there dying. He saw several areas where Merlin was bleeding. The right leg, 2 areas in the head, in the arm, and several areas near his vital organs. Daegal ran over to Merlin and gave Merlin some water. Merlin drank the water and then vomited. Merlin started getting on his side but was too weak so Daegal helped him. When Merlin was done he lied on his back and started looking at his surroundings. Then his eyes fell on Daegal who was crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Merlin, please forgive me. What can I do to help you other than pray to God that he will help you live?" Daegal cried sadly. Merlin could see that Daegal was ashamed.

"I forgive you. Go to Camelot. Go to Gaius and my father. They will go to Arthur and he will come to find me. You have to be very quick. I will be dead tomorrow. I can feel the poison in my body. I have tried to use magic but it hasn't worked. Please hurry." Merlin croaked painfully.

Daegal ran to get help just as Merlin went limp. That night Merlin woke up and vomited again. He vomited blood and waste that was in his stomach. In Camelot Daegal arrived. He found Balinor and Gaius and talked to them about what happened. He ran into Gaius's chambers and saw everyone eating.

"Yes, what is it, my boy?" Gaius asked softly.

"It's Merlin. He's in the valley of the fallen kings dying because of me. Morgana hurt him and poisoned him. He told me to come to you and then go to the king. I'm so sorry. Merlin forgave me but I'm still scared." Daegal wailed in fear.

"It's ok. Let's go to Arthur and tell him." Balinor said with compassion.

They went to the king and told him what happened. Then Balinor, Arthur, Daegal, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Mordred went to find Merlin. They found Merlin in the morning. He was where Daegal said he was but much worse. Balinor could see Merlin and ran to his son's side with a medicine kit. Arthur and Daegal followed. Balinor went to his unconscious son's side and held his head and tried to wake his son up.

"Wake up, Merlin. Come on. Wake up. I need your help to heal you." Balinor softly whispered.

After a few minutes Merlin woke up and saw his father. Then he convulsed and vomited.

"Take his scarf off. Then help me get him on his side. He's retching." Balinor ordered sternly.

Daegal did what Balinor said and about several minutes later Merlin stopped and started to look at his father. Merlin knew that he was too close to death but had to use magic. So Merlin used magic and Arthur saw Merlin's eyes turn blue to gold back to blue. His magic had no effect. Balinor saw Merlin doing this and stopped him.

"Merlin, stop. Don't strain yourself. I know what the poison is and I can save you but you must not hurt or strain yourself. You have a fever. We need to get you somewhere safer in case you convulse again ok. Don't move." Balinor commanded calmly.

"Stop. Why don't you use magic to heal yourself Merlin? You have magic. You could have stopped this but why. Why have you protected me for nearly 7 years? How many times have you used magic in Camelot? Why have you lied to me? When did you learn to use magic? All this time you had magic and you never told me. Magic is evil Merlin and you know that." Arthur questioned furiously.

"Sire, Merlin is in no state to answer your questions."

"No, father its ok. I was born with magic. I have tried to heal myself but the poison has messed with my magic. I didn't know this would happen and neither did Daegal. I believe in you Arthur. I have told you things to help you and I have told you to trust me. I have lost count how many times I used magic. Magic is like all gifts, it the person and what they do with it. I have used for good. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't not till you were ready. It's my destiny to protect you and I'm happy about that." Merlin strained painfully.

Then he started to go unconscious but then Balinor lifted Merlin only to hear him scream and cry in pain. Balinor put Merlin down and he began to pant and grab his ribs. Balinor bent down next to Merlin and started to keep him calm. Daegal gave Balinor a water skin and Balinor helped Merlin drink the water. When Merlin was done he went limp.

"I need rue and yarrow. It need to be ground to a tincture. Hurry, he's in shock and is near death. Daegal can you do that? Have some of the knights help you." Balinor demanded sadly.

"Ok." Daegal replied quietly.

Daegal went with Percival and Leon and got the herbs needed. Mordred got some wood and built a fire knowing what can happen to someone in shock. Gwaine helped Balinor elevate Merlin's legs and keep his fever down. As time went on the fever got worse and Merlin wheezed and gasped as his fever got worse and the pain became unbearable. His breath began to leave him after what seemed like 3 hours. Daegal went to Balinor and helped wake Merlin up. After several minutes Merlin woke up and drank the antidote. When he did Merlin grabbed his father's hand and put it on his heart and Balinor knew that his son was very sick.

"Move anything he can hurt himself with. He will have a convulsion. Hurry!" Balinor warned tearfully.

Arthur moved the blankets around Merlin. When he was done the antidote had set in and Merlin started to convulse. After a few minutes of vomiting and convulsing Merlin went limp. At first everyone thought Merlin was dead.

"How is he?" Gwaine asked fearfully.

"He's alive. We need to keep him warm. He still has a fever. It's late we should make camp." Balinor sighed in relief.

They all agreed and made camp. Balinor took a blanket and put it on the floor near Merlin and then put him on the blanket. Then Balinor took another blanket and put it on top of Merlin. After he made Merlin comfortable he took a damp cloth and tended to Merlin's high and nearly dangerous fever. Arthur saw that the news about Merlin did not bother the knights and knew that Merlin was not evil and had been his friend since they were little. He went to Balinor and gave Balinor a blanket for the cold night. Then Arthur put his other blanket on himself and sat next Balinor.

"Did Merlin inherit magic from you? Is he right about what he said about magic? Is he a dragon lord? Please I need to know. It would explain some things." Arthur asked quietly.

"Yes, Merlin did inherit his magic from me but he is much more powerful. He is Emrys. That old man that killed your father was Merlin but Morgana and Agravaine put a necklace on Uther so any healing spell would kill Uther. Merlin was mad at himself when Uther died. He has a good heart and you know it. He is right about magic and he is a dragon lord." Balinor explained sternly.

"My father hurt his nephew and never knew it like he never knew about Morgana. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's what you were taught. Merlin knows that."

Then Merlin started to wake up. Merlin moaned and panicked from a nightmare.

"Oh, no. He's having a nightmare. This isn't good for him. He needs rest." Balinor sighed sadly as he calmed Merlin down.

Merlin started to move in ways that showed he was in pain and could feel the fever. Balinor wanted to pick Merlin up but knew that Merlin would possibly scream in pain. He rubbed Merlin's warm and very sweaty cheek with the back of his cold right hand. Merlin started to calm down but still panted. A few minutes later Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Balinor and Arthur. Then he started feeling as if he couldn't breathe. Merlin put his hands on his ribs and pressed and the pain got worse.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Balinor asked quietly.

"My…. my…. rib… cage….. hurts. I… I…. can't…. breathe." Merlin gasped breathlessly.

"Let me see. Move your hands and help me take your shirt and jacket off."

"No. I'm ok just a bit shaky from the poison. My magic is coming back. I'll feel better when it's back completely. I think I need to rest."

"When we get to Camelot I will find a way to look at your rib cage. You may have broken some ribs and if we wait too long one of them can puncture a lung."

"I'm ok. I'm tired."

"Ok. Get some sleep. We'll be going back to Camelot in the morning."

"All right."

"Do you think you can bear the pain when I hold you?"

"Why?"

"You're sick and possibly hurt. I want to help you and I need to sleep as well."

"Ok. Just be careful."

"I will and tell me when it hurts too much. I don't want to strain you."

"I know."

Balinor picked Merlin up and held him on his lap with his back against a tree. Merlin's head was on Balinor's left shoulder. Balinor and Arthur put some blankets on Merlin to keep him warm. Balinor took a new damp cloth and wiped Merlin's forehead. Balinor sighed when he felt Merlin's forehead.

"Oh, my little dragon, you have an almost dangerously high fever. It hasn't gotten better. You may have an infection. I clean the wounds on your head and they aren't infected." Balinor sighed fearfully.

"I'm ok. Just a bit tired. I'm might be hungry and thirsty." Merlin groaned painfully.

"Ok."

Arthur went and got some food and water for Merlin. Arthur went to Merlin and gave him the bowl of stew that was still warm. Then he handed Balinor the water skin for Merlin. Merlin ate most of the stew and drank as much water as he could and then he talked with his father.

"Father, did Freya sense that I was hurt?" Merlin asked sleepily.

"Yes, she did. You both opened your minds. She was worried about you. She said she felt instant pain. She couldn't see what you saw and she was scared. You're lucky. Don't scare us again." Balinor whispered softly.

"I know. I was trying to help someone but was tricked. I know Daegal didn't mean it. Gwen and Morgan persuaded him. He's an orphan and doesn't have family."

"Yes, he does. He has magic in his blood and I know one of my sisters had a son named Daegal. In our family we give a bracelet, necklace, or anklet to our child."

"Like the necklace and bracelet I wear. And the bracelets my siblings wear. And the ones my children have."

"Yes. Daegal has one that represents he is my sister Laura's son."

"You haven't talked about her. Why haven't I met her? I have met all your siblings but not her."

"She died when Daegal was young. We didn't know he was still alive. If we knew that he would be living with us. He was born exactly 3 years after you were born. You share a birthday with him. He's only 19."

"I'm 22. So we are 3 years apart. Does he know about me?"

"No. When he wakes up we can tell him. He can live in Camelot and we can help him develop his magical powers. We will find a way to break the enchantment so Gwen can be herself. First you need to recover."

"Ok."

"I remember when I first met you and I did this with you. You were so pale and young. You still are."

Then Balinor looked at Merlin and saw he was already asleep. Balinor smiled and went to sleep. Arthur had heard their conversation and knew that he was right Gwen was enchanted. Arthur went to sleep sometime later. In the morning Merlin's fever broke. Balinor had Merlin try to sleep on the forest floor. Merlin could feel a lot of pain in his leg and other areas. Merlin rode with his father and Daegal rode with Gwaine. On the way home Merlin knew that he was weak and might not be strong enough to make it through the ceremony when the treaty would be signed. When they got to Camelot Daegal and Balinor helped Merlin get off the horse. When Merlin got off the horse he fell because his right leg was too weak.

"Merlin, what is it?"Daegal asked shyly.

"Ow, my right leg. When I fell I think I injured it. I'm ok." Merlin rasped painfully.

"Here, let's get you to Gaius. He can bandage your leg and then you can rest so you can be at the ceremony. Deal?" Balinor offered sternly.

"Ok."

Balinor helped Merlin get to Gaius's chambers. When they got there Merlin was helped into bed. Gaius looked at Merlin's leg but Merlin disagreed.

"No, I need to talk to Arthur. I have to protect him till this is over." Merlin winced.

"No, you will stay in bed till tomorrow. You will not get up before then. You can protect Arthur but you also need time to recover from the poison. You keep stressing yourself and its killing you. Please take some time and rest." Hunith yelled sternly.

"No, I have to tell Arthur about Gwen and about the Saram. I have to be with him and protect him. Please, let me go talk to him."

"No."

Gaius gave Hunith a cup and she tried to get Merlin to drink it but Merlin refused.

"Merlin, just drink some water. You are thirsty." Freya ordered sadly.

"No, I know what's in it. It's a sleeping draft." Merlin panted quickly.

"Merlin, you need to rest. You'll make yourself sick. "

"No"

"Let him do what he wants." Balinor retorted sadly.

Merlin up and limped out of his chambers and to Arthur.

"Balinor, why did you do that?" He'll get sick and might get hurt severely." Hunith argued angrily.

"The boy needs to learn a lesson and you know that. He will learn."Balinor answered sadly.

"I know. He's can learn a lesson the hard way but still won't learn. It's happened several times and sometimes he's been talked to about it and still wouldn't learn. He can be very stubborn."

"When the ceremony is over he will be severely punished. He might be 22 years old but I'm still his father. You are still his mother. He will learn that he will not get away with it."

"Don't be too hard on him. Part of it is because he did grow up with a father."

"I know you tried all you could. Gaius has tried but still he hasn't learned the way he's supposed to learn."

Then next day at the ceremony Merlin was at Arthur's side when Merlin heard an arrow come. He looked up and saw the arrow.

"Arthur!"Merlin shouted.

He pushed Arthur out of the way and the arrow hit him in chest. Then another was shot and hit Merlin in the right lower ribs. Merlin saw the arrows and collapsed as a wave of pain and nausea came over him. All the air was knocked out of him causing him to feel faint.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out.

Merlin's right leg gave way and he was on the ground in seconds. He felt excruciating pain and couldn't breathe when the wave of pain came over him. Merlin heard Arthur and was on the floor. He felt someone lift his head and cradle his head.

"Merlin, stay with me. Hold on. Come on, be strong." Arthur cried.

Percival went to Arthur as the rest of the knights went to find the guy who did this.

"Sire, we must get you and Merlin out of here. He doesn't look good. If we don't hurry I fear what will happen." Percival informed.

"I know."

Merlin opened his eyes and started to grab the arrow. Arthur saw him and grabbed Merlin's hands.

"No, Merlin, we need to let Gaius do it. Be strong. Use your magic to keep you conscious." Arthur warned tearfully.

"My…. Magic….. is…. fading. I… I'm… too….. weak. I….. can't…." Merlin slurred hoarsely. Then Merlin went limp in Arthur's arms.

"We need to take him to Gaius. He just went limp."Arthur panicked tearfully.

Arthur carried Merlin to Gaius's chambers and Percival helped with the doors and getting people out of the way. When they got to Gaius's chamber Balinor was making potions. Balinor looked up and saw his dying son.

"What happened to him?" Balinor gasped tearfully as he grabbed Merlin and carried him to Merlin's bed.

He put Merlin on the bed and went to work on Merlin's wounds. He got water, bandages, towels, and herbs to help Merlin. He worked on Merlin alone so he could make sure his son stayed strong and to help Gaius rest. When he started to peel Merlin's shirt off he was stopped by his son's moaning and groaning. Then Merlin started coughing when he took a deep breath. Balinor grabbed his hand and squeezed as to tell him he's safe. Merlin opened his eyelids half way to reveal to half blue orbs.

"Hey, Merlin, go back to sleep. You are weak. I need you to be still. I need to pull the arrows out. Be still. It will hurt a lot." Balinor whispered calmly.

Merlin nodded painfully. Balinor grasped the arrow in Merlin's chest and used the other to put on the wound when the arrows out. Balinor had a piece of cloth in his left hand as he got prepared to stop the bleeding. Then he pulled it without hesitation and Merlin screamed till he was breathless. Hunith, Freya, the kids, and Arthur and the knights leaped forward towards the door to help Merlin. Freya could feel the pain Merlin was in and held it back. In the room Merlin was panting as his father tried to stop the bleeding. Daegal went in to see Freya and the others waiting.

"How's Merlin?"Daegal asked uneasily.

"Balinor's with him. He's weak." Hunith cried sadly.

"I killed the assassin. When I saw what happened to Merlin I killed him."

"Good. Now I don't have to deal with him."Arthur scoffed angrily.

"Sire, it was the Saram."

"Leon, have some guards arrest them."

"Yes, sire."Leon replied as he bowed. Then he left.

Then Balinor pulled the arrow out of the other wound and the same thing happened. When Merlin screamed Daegal ran in and saw that Balinor had pulled the second arrow out. After screaming for about a minute Merlin passed out from pain. Then Balinor began to treat Merlin. Daegal went to Merlin's side and saw that Merlin was sweating. He grabbed a piece of cloth and wet it. HE went to Merlin's side and started to wipe the sweat off Merlin's face. Balinor looked up and saw Merlin and sighed happily.

"What are you doing in here? I didn't see you come in." Balinor said teasingly.

"Oh, sorry I'll leave. It's just that I heard him scream and thought something bad was happening." Daegal shyly replied.

"No, I need your help. Some of his older wounds from that fall are infected. He's running a fever. What will you do when Merlin's healed?"

"I don't know. Go someplace. I don't know where I'll live but..."

"How about living here in Camelot?"Balinor interrupted.

"Ok. Where in Camelot?"

"You will have to talk to Arthur about that. I bet he will have you live near here. You will need a job."

"I know. I'm may become a servant. I want to be a physician."

"I can help you with that and with your magical powers, my nephew."

"What do you mean? I'm not your nephew.

"Yes you are. I know your parents. Your mother was my sister. That bracelet is given to children of dragon lords and the sisters or daughters of dragon lords. They have dragons on them and the name of a child. When I found out about Merlin a bracelet was made by Kilgarrah with Merlin's name on it. The dragons make the bracelets. Both of your parents were sorcerers."

"I don't even know when I was born."

"You were born exactly 3 years after Merlin."

"Did Merlin learn about his family?"

"Yes, I made him study for about a year about the Dragon Lords. He was a bit annoyed. He tried to escape from it. I would find him. He was happy to finish. He doesn't like reading. He will read but he falls asleep."

"Does he read a lot at night?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Freya. Give me the bandages. It's on the desk behind me under the window. We need to bind his ribs and wounds."

"What happened to his ribs? They looked blue/ purple/blackish colors."

"He broke a few of them. Thing is he's still recovering from some that happened. I'll tell you soon. He broke 3 ribs. I checked them a day before he left and they were almost healed. I told him to be careful but like always he doesn't listen."

"He's too busy saving lives."

"Or saving Arthur."

Balinor finished bandaging Merlin's wounds and left with Daegal. Gwen found out about Merlin and Daegal and got the black poison to use on both. She did not know that Arthur suspected her. That night after supper they talked about where Daegal could sleep.

"Daegal, you can sleep on the floor in our room. I have to tend to Merlin's fever. The kids will love it."Freya offered kindly.

"Ok." Daegal replied.

"Yay!" All the kids in the room shouted. Everyone laughed. That night Merlin's fever broke but Merlin remained asleep. The next day was Sunday and they were all at church but Merlin. Since the fever broke Merlin would be ok. The arrows did not hit any internal organs. Merlin laid in bed moaning as consciousness began to come to him. He was very thirsty and wanted water. Gwen went to Merlin's room and took the vail and held Merlin's head and got him to drink the poison. She stood up and smiled evilly at her work. She left and Merlin began to get sick. After church they went to their chambers.

"Ok, kids quietly get dressed into your play clothes. Morgain, Will, help your siblings."Freya ordered.

"I told Arthur and some of the knights that you need a job and a chamber. Arthur said that you will live in the chamber across the hall."

"Ok."

Morgana went to see her father after getting dressed. She saw that her father was pale and sweating a lot. She went to the side of his bed.

"Father?" Morgana questioned fearfully.

She put her hand on Merlin's forehead and found it hot. Then she saw a bit of black liquid dripped out of Merlin's mouth. Morgana panicked knowing Merlin was dying.

"Mother! Gaius!" Morgana screamed tearfully.

They ran in with Daegal, Balinor, and Hunith. Freya went to Morgana and put her hands on Morgana's shoulders. Gaius checked on Merlin.

"What is it?" Freya asked concernedly.

"It's father. He's…"Morgana cried sadly.

"Poisoned."Gaius continued.

"It looks like the same poisoned used when he was in the woods. I think Gwen got to him." Balinor sighed sadly as he went to his son.

Gaius went out and got a cloth and bucket. For the rest of the day Daegal, Hunith, Balinor, Freya, and Gaius took turns tending to Merlin as his fever got higher. He moaned and groaned as he couldn't breathe through the raging pain inside him. Going from his chest out to other areas. He felt the poison coursing through his veins. He magic doing dormant as the poison started sitting in. He started twisting and moving as he tried to breathe and open his eyes. Gaius tried to find a cure. It was night everyone but Daegal and Freya were asleep. Merlin woke up convulsing as he began to vomit. Daegal and Freya moved things away from him as Merlin started retching.

"Help me put him on his side. Then I need you to get a bucket. He might vomit some blood due to the poison."Freya ordered quickly. Daegal helped put Merlin on his side and ran and got the closest bucket. He put it under Merlin's head just in time. Merlin vomited several times and then began to dry heave.

"Ok. Let's put him on his back. He's emptied his stomach." Freya sighed.

For the rest of the night Merlin got worse. In the morning Arthur went to see Merlin. Merlin regained conscious. Arthur sat in a chair near Merlin and watched Merlin rest making sure he was ok.

"Can't someone heal you with magic?"Arthur asked sternly.

"Morgain can but only as I take my last breath. She's powerful but only at the last minute. She wants to learn spells but I told her to wait till she's 5."Merlin explained weakly.

"Can't Freya do it?"

"She could but after having Morgause, Gilli, and Alicia I don't dare ask her."

"Why?"

"I think that it will leave her exhausted for a while. She can get exhausted quickly. I don't want her getting hurt or anything like it. It hurts her so much to see me hurt but she knows that I live with it. When she gets hurt I react the wrong way. It takes her some time to calm me down. Remember."

"Oh, yeah. She doesn't react the way you do. When she got kidnapped the first time you were a mess. I was trying to help you and when I grabbed you, you hit me and ran. Father, was upset at first but then realized that you had Freya on your mind. You went after her and brought her home and both of you came home happy. The second time your parents looked after 2 fussy kids for a week. When you and Freya got home for 2 weeks your parents deal with them at night."

"They loved it. I woke up one night hearing Morgain scream and father pushed me back in bed and told me to sleep."

"Yeah because you got hurt and Freya was beaten a few times."Arthur chuckled. Then Merlin gasped and laid on his bed trying to control his breathing. Arthur saw and asked, "What is it Merlin?"

"I think I'm about to die. The last stage is barely breathing. Go get Morgain. She'll know what to do. I taught her a healing spell." Merlin gasped urgently.

"Ok."

Arthur ran out of the room and found Morgain talking to Balinor about herbs.

"Morgain, your father needs you right now. He's entering the last stage."Arthur panicked sternly.

"Ok."Morgain answered. She ran into Merlin's room and saw him panting. She went to Merlin's bed. She held his right hand that was on his chest.

"Hey, father, open your eyes. I'm here."Morgain calmly cried. Merlin's eyes fluttered open and Morgain could see the pain in his eyes. Arthur, Hunith, Balinor, Gaius, Freya, Daegal, the knights, Merlin's kids and siblings went into the room and saw Merlin taking his last breathe.

"Ic pe purhheaele pinu licsar." Morgain chanted as soon as her father stopped breathing. Then Merlin gasped as his heart started beating stronger. He looked up at everyone and saw them smiling.

"Good job. Father, can I have something to eat? I'm starving."Merlin gasped weakly. Everyone laughed and knew that Merlin would live.

"I'll be right back with food and water."Balinor sighed quietly at his son. Then Balinor left. Followed by the others. Arthur waited till everyone left to talk to Merlin. He sat in a chair near Merlin. Merlin sat up in bed and looked at Arthur waiting for him to speak.

"Merlin, is it true that Guinevere is not herself?"Arthur asked sadly.

"Yes. Morgana enchanted her to follow her commands. I will find a way to fix her. When I'm allowed to get out of bed. I promise." Merlin explained sternly.

"Thanks, Merlin. For everything."

Then Balinor came in with steaming hot stew, bread, and water.

"Ok, Merlin. Time to eat."Balinor sighed.

"Get some rest, Merlin."Arthur demanded as he got up. He clapped Merlin on the back and set the tray next to Merlin's bed.

"How do you feel?"Balinor asked gently.

"Weak. In pain. Hungry and thirsty but I'm ok. I just need a couple days rest."Merlin answered weakly.

"First, let's get some food in your system. If you want to make a full recovery then you must keep your strength up. Ok."

"Ok."

Balinor handed Merlin the stew and bread and talked to Merlin as he ate. Merlin ate all his stew and started feeling sleepy.

"Merlin, I think you need to sleep. It's late."Balinor whispered as he helped his son get under the covers.

"All right."Merlin sighed sleepily. Several minutes later Merlin was fast asleep. Balinor had waited till his son fell asleep. When he saw that Merlin had fallen asleep he tucked Merlin in. He pulled the blankets up to Merlin's chin and covered him up. For the next few days Merlin stayed in bed and rested. One night Daegal was sleeping when Gwen went in. She took vial of black poison and forced it down Daegal's throat. When Gwen looked down at her work she smiled evilly. IN the morning Merlin went to see Daegal.

"Daegal, it's time to get up."Merlin greeted cheerfully. Then he saw Daegal. Then he ran to Daegal. "Daegal, Wake up. You need to wake up."

Then Daegal woke up.

"Merlin. I feel sick." Daegal moaned weakly.

"I'll get you to Gaius. You have a fever."

"OK."

"I need you to remain conscious. Ok."

"I'm…trying. It…."

Then Daegal passed out. Merlin picked Daegal up and carried him back to his chambers. He ran into Gaius's chamber and put Daegal on Gaius's bed.

"Gaius, he said that he felt sick. I checked his forehead and he had a high fever." Merlin panicked sadly. Gaius started checking Daegal and Merlin put the blankets on Daegal and went to get cool water for Daegal's fever.

"He's been poisoned. The same poison that was used on you, Merlin. We need to get his fever down. Balinor help me find a cure. Merlin tend to his fever. If he regains conscious tell us."Gaius explained sadly.

"OK."Balinor and Merlin answered sadly.

SO the 3 men went to work. For several hours they work, trying to find a cure. It was night when Daegal regain conscious.

"Gaius, he's awake. His fever's worse."Merlin warned sadly.

Balinor went over to Merlin and Daegal.

"Merlin's right. Daegal's fever is high. We don't have long."Balinor sighed as he put his hand on Daegal's forehead. Then he went back over to Gaius. Just then Daegal began to retch.

"Ama, get me that bucket."Merlin demanded sternly. Amagene did what she was told. When the bucket was near Daegal's head, Merlin put Daegal on his side. Then Daegal let the contains in his stomach out. When it was over Daegal looked up at Merlin.

"Merlin? What's going on?"Daegal moaned weakly.

"You were poisoned. Get some rest. It's going to get painful. Trust me."Merlin sighed sadly.

"Will I be ok?"

"Yeah. Father, what was it you gave me?"

"It stopped the poison enough to let your magic heal you. It was like a boost for your magic."Balinor answered quietly.

Then Arthur came in.

"Father, doesn't Daegal have magic?"Merlin asked loudly.

"Yes."Balinor replied annoyed. "Why do you ask?"

"What if you make the potion? I can teach Daegal a healing spell after you give him the potion. It will boost his magic just enough so that I can help heal him. That way he won't come to the brink of death."

"You're smarter than you look."Arthur praised shockingly.

"That could work."Gaius gasped as he got rue and yarrow. Then Balinor made it into a tincture. Several minutes later Balinor gave Daegal the potion and everyone watched and waited. Merlin used his magic and showed Daegal the spell. Daegal tried to say I a few times till he got.

"Ic pe purhheaele pinu licsar."Daegal chanted.

"That's it. Do it again. This time I'll help you."Merlin encouraged hopefully.

"Ic pe purhheaele pinu licsar."Merlin and Daegal chanted. Then Daegal got better. Everyone smiled when they saw the color return to Daegal's face. Merlin began to tend to Daegal. Arthur sat next to him.

"Merlin have you ever tried to stop using magic?"Arthur asked curiously.

"Yeah. Several times. Remember that one time when I was in your chambers putting your clothes away. You came in and I collapsed."Merlin answered in shame.

"Was it when you had a fever and your arms were covered in fresh scrapes?"

"Yes. I didn't sleep, eat, or drink. It was after the witch finder died. I was afraid so I tried not to use magic. I was afraid that I would use magic in my sleep so I didn't sleep. I learnt my lesson after that. I nearly died. I didn't use magic for 2 weeks. First time I did it I was 1. Dinias saw me use magic. He said that if he saw me use magic again he would tell one of the villagers who was against magic. I got scared and I tried not to use it. For a month I didn't use it. One day I was with my grandmother in the woods. She was teaching me about the surroundings. We were near a lake. I remember I was sitting on her lap. I kept scraping my arms. Then I vomited. I was really sick. I felt like I was dying. My grandmother put a hand on my forehead. She said that I was burning up. When we got to Ealdor, My grandparents and mother started tending to me. For a week I got worse. One day mother was making breakfast. She tripped and almost fell but I used magic to help her. She looked at me and saw a burst of energy come out of me and I got better. She came to me and asked me how long it had been since I used magic. I told her more than a month. She told me not to do that again. She asked me why I didn't use magic and I said Dinias threatened me. She told her father and he punished Dinias severely."

"I told you not to scare me like that and you do it 8 more times. One time when Merlin was 15 he stopped using his magic for nearly 5 months. He was climbing a tree so Dinias couldn't hurt him when Dinias was visiting. Merlin fell out of the tree and into a hole. That hole was deep and lead to a tunnel. Will found him. Merlin was unconscious and injured badly. Will kept calling down to Merlin but when Merlin regained consciousness he tried to get out but kept slipping deeper. Some rocks fell on top of him. Will got help. For the rest of the day and into the night we tried to get Merlin out. Will knew of a tunnel and took my father and Matthew to the tunnel. It was dawn when we found him. We thought he was dead. Then my grandfather called my name and I saw him holding Merlin. I ran as fast as I could. You were covered in blood Merlin. You nearly had hypothermia. It was winter and raining."Hunith raised her voice angrily.

"But I didn't die."

Then Hunith wacked Merlin on the back of head.

"OW! Mother!"Merlin yelled painfully as he rubbed the back of his head receiving another wacke to the head.

"Don't talk back. Do it again and it will be your father hitting you."

"Sorry. You know you were yelling at me in front of my cousins."

"Your father wants to talk to you about your foolishness. We don't need you giving your siblings and kids any ideas. If you continue to be stubborn your siblings and kids will be stubborn and some bad could happen."

"Fine. Maybe when Morgana is dead and Mordred is gone Ill relax and stop being stubborn. You know what I was destined for."

"But you still need to take care of yourself. You've nearly died all too many time. You have a family that needs you. You try to do things on your own and get hurt. Sooner or later you could get hurt so bad that no one can help you. There's something you need to know. When you were 14, you and Will were playing in the woods. The Sarram's men were near the village. You used magic to stop a branch from falling on top of Will. The Saram's men saw that and knocked you out. Then they took you to the Saram. When Will told me we were so scared."

"Why….Why don't I remember? Why didn't you tell me?"Merlin cried tearfully.

"When father found you and brought you home, Iseldir said that if needed he would take away the memories of what happened. I told him to do it. You were so pale. HE took your memories after you recovered fully. Before then when you woke up you wouldn't let anyone near you. You were afraid when you used magic. You won't do anything but scream at us to leave you alone. Finally you started to let us near you. That was when Elyan visited you. When you were a sleep he sat next to you and tended to your fever. When you woke up he calmly grabbed you by the shoulders and told you to stop. You responded to what he said and listen to him. Finally you started listening to me. You were so sick looking. You were so badly wounded. Almost your whole body was covered in cuts and scrapes. When I first saw you, you were so thin. You were covered in so much blood. You had several broken bones. You were in shock.

"When you were able to, you told us what happened. For the first 2 weeks you would wake up only for a moment. SO I stayed with you at all times. Every time I saw your bright blues eyes I knew you would be ok. It gave me hope. For the next 2 weeks you were stronger and that when you wouldn't let anyone near you. After Elyan helped you, you started getting ill. You were ill for a few days. I knew that it was because you had not eaten anything. You were hungry and thirsty. SO we started to get you to eat and drink. You got better. Then one night when you were asleep in my arms I was praying to God that you won't fear who you are. Iseldir came and saw me crying. He told me that he would remove the memories of what happened but said that if you found out and wanted to have your memories back only he could do it. I told him to do it. He did it under one condition. That I send you to Camelot in a year. He said that when you turn 15 you would start a great journey. He said that you had to be in Camelot when you were 15 and a half. I said I would. Please don't be mad at me."

"Mother I'd never be mad at you or hate you. I understand. I'll contact Iseldir tomorrow morning and ask him for my memory back. Arthur, when I have my memory back we are going to see the Sarram of Amata."

"SO this explains a lot. When Hunith heard she acted afraid. There will be no treated with the Saram of Amata. So I guess I have to find a new servant if Merlin's going to…"Arthur realized sternly.

"What a second. I didn't quit. You have to deal with me till I quit." Merlin exclaimed angrily.

"I thought that since I now know that you're a sorcerer that you would…"

"No. You remember what I said after the incident with the questing breast. I said that I'm happy to be your servant till the day I die. I still stand by that."

"Good. Cause I don't want George. Daegal's going to be Percival's servant since Percival said that since Daegal's birth he's had to protect Daegal."

So the next day Iseldir came to see Merlin. They went to Arthur's chambers.

"When I give you your memories you will feel dizzy. You will pass out. Don't fight it."Iseldir warned.

"OK." Merlin acknowledged.

SO Iseldir used magic and gave Merlin his memories back. When he did Merlin passed out. He fell onto Iseldir who put him on the chair.

"Will he be ok?"Arthur asked concernedly.

"Yes. But when he wakes he might react in a good or bad way."Iseldir informed calmly.

"That's why he wanted me to come with him."

"He knew that it would change him."

SO 3 hours later Merlin woke up.

"DO you remember?"Iseldir asked.

"Yeah, I remember. Now I know why I was so scared of everything."Merlin sighed sleepily. "Arthur, let's go."

"Ok. Just don't do anything." Arthur answered.

"I won't."

SO Merlin and Arthur went to the cells. The Sarram of Amata sat inside.

"AH, Arthur. I was wondering when you would be here."The Sarram greeted rudely.

"DO you remember me?"Merlin asked tearfully.

"Who are you?"

"I'm that boy who used magic to save his friend 8 years ago."

"Oh, the boy who was a monster but still stayed true to his God."

"Yeah, I am that boy but I'm not a boy anymore. I'm 22. I still have the family I had then but now I know my father. I have a wife and 5 kids. I was happy until I remembered what happened. Iseldir took my memories away of what happened so that I wouldn't be bothered by it. Now I know and I want to say this. You are the monster not me. I heard how you destroyed people's lives for fun. I can see why you don't have a family. You aren't a good king. It has come to an end. There will be no treaty between you and Arthur. I'm a dragon lord and I know a dragon who would destroy you with one blow."

"I've trapped a dragon before with Morgana. I had them for 2 years. The dragon's cries made Morgana suffer more than she could ever imagine. The dragon grew till it got too big in the pit."

"You what?"

"You heard me. When the dragon escaped it wasn't even able to fly. I thought you had died due to all your injuries. Now, I want to get you again and try to kill you in front of your family."

"You merciless tyrant."

Then Merlin unlocked the cell door with magic. He went in with an angry look on his face. Arthur followed Merlin. The Sarram backed into the corner.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" the Sarram asked.

"No. I won't kill you. You can die alone though."Merlin mercifully answered. Then the Sarram hit Merlin in the face. Merlin fell to the ground in pain.

"You don't chose anything, boy. You were born a monster and deserve to die. I'm surprised that the king won't kill you for it. You can't chose my fate but I can your." The Sarram yelled angrily.

"If I can't chose yours then you can't choice mine. You will die in this cell. I will do to you what you did to Aithusa and that is let you rot in this cell. You should be lucky that I don't kill you on the spot. You treated me like a monster and a slave. HE would hurt me every time I disobeyed you."

"Are you a cowered? Someone who has a lot of power would kill me quickly but you chose to let me die here."

Merlin got up off the ground and punched the Sarram in the face.

"I'm not a coward. I'm just don't want blood on my hands. I have blood on my hands but I don't want anymore. I have heard people say that they hope you die. I'll be happy to hear that you have rotted to death." Merlin angrily explained.

"Merlin, I think we should go before you do something."Arthur sternly said. He went to Merlin and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Yeah. Let's go." Merlin agreed.

Then Merlin and Arthur left. When they got to the corridors Arthur turned to Merlin.

"You punched him in the face. You punched a king in the face. Doing it to me is one thing but someone else. What were you thinking?"Arthur yelled quietly.

"I got angry. AT least I didn't use my magic. I know I shouldn't have done it but I felt I need to show him a lesson. I'm sorry. It's just you don't know what he did to me. He would beat me every day in front of a crowd. The people laughed at me and called me mean things. They would throw things at me. Then they would make me work in the cave and if I was too slow or did something wrong they would torture me. At night they would leave me out in the cold to freeze. People would come and stone me till I was unconscious.I got whip in front of people. They laughed at me as the whip hit me and I screamed. When I was in a cell I would get cut and stabbed. I was so scared. I remember being so close to death they threw me in the woods to rot. I guess that's when I was found. I was in tears all the time. They only gave me food and what once a week. I was there for 2 and a half months, Arthur. I summoned Aithusa from that egg. SO I'm like Aithusa's father. When he said that he would hurt me in front of my family I hated him. What would you do if someone had hurt you or your family? What if he were to hurt Lancelot, Ygraine, or Mithian? What would you do? I know what I would do. I'd stop him and if needed I would kill him. Why I didn't kill him was to show that what he did wasn't enough to make me merciless. Yes, I hit him but only to show him that you can't just hurt people without a good reason."Merlin angrily explained.

"Is that what he did to you? Leave you to suffer for saving a friend's life? Were there any other people?"

"Yes but they were older. One lady was pregnant. She gave birth in the same cell I was in. The mother died in child birth. I held the baby and felt so sad that because of the Sarram hurting the child's mother she would never know her mother. She would not have the love that a mother could give. It would suffer badly. The child survived. I secretly used magic and put a spell on the little girl to protect her and named her Rosalie. She was so cute. She's still alive. I wish I could see her again. I found this wood and used magic to carve her name in it. I used magic and made a necklace that was enchanted so that it could not be removed. It would stay around her neck no matter what. I watched over her for a week then someone smuggled her out. This was when I was first there. I still hope she's alive. She had magic like me. The mother did have magic. The father did the day I was there."

"I'm sorry."

Then a guard came.

"Sire, you presence is needed?" The guard said.

Arthur and Merlin went to the great hall. They saw an eight year old girl was on the floor crying.

"This girl has magic and has been using it freely." Lord Richard explained.

"I didn't mean to. I was never able to control my magic. I just want a family. I don't know what it's like." The little girl cried sadly.

"Silent."

Then Merlin bent down next to the girl and hugged her.

"What's your name?" Merlin asked sadly.

"Rosalie. AT least that what this piece of wood says. I've had it with me since before I could remember. Then there's this necklace that I can't take off."Rosalie answered tearfully. Merlin looked at Arthur who realized who she was.

"I remember the day you were born." Merlin gasped happily.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked sadly.

"Your parents were captured by the Sarram of Amata. I was too. The first day I was there your father died for helping your mother. The next day your mother gave birth. We were in the same cell with someone else. Your mother died in child birth. She had been beaten and hurt for her magic. When I saw you and held you I felt so sad that you would not know that joy of having a mother or a father. I made you these things to help you. The spell I used to protect you must have stopped when I turned 18. That's when my magic got really bad. I remember waking up in the middle of the night because my magic wanted to get out. It's under control now. I can help you. If Arthur will allow me."

"Don't you dare call the king by his real name, sorcerer. All you do is destroy people's lives. So does your father, wife, siblings, and children." Lord Richard yelled angrily.

"I can do as I please. Arthur has allowed me to be free like my father and Gaius. SO you cannot tell me what to do. Have you heard of the once and future king who would reunite the land of Albion with the help of the sorcerer Emrys? Well, I'm Emrys and Arthur's the once and future king who would reunite the land of Albion. Emrys means immortal."

Then Lord Richard stormed out of the room very angry. Rosalie looked at Merlin very shocked at what he did and said.

"I will let you go but Merlin is to be your guardian. You will listen and do as he says. Ok?"Arthur suggested kindly.

"Ok." Rosalie answered happily.

"There's someone who has his own chambers but there's 2 rooms. You can have the other room."

"Ok."

Merlin took Rosalie out of the room and showed her to her new chambers. When he went in Daegal and Percival were talking.

"Hey, Daegal, this is Rosalie. She's going to be staying in Camelot. Since you have a spare room the king said that she could stay in there. Is that all right?" Merlin greeted calmly.

"Ok."Daegal answered kindly.

Then Rosalie came in. Merlin showed her to her new room. Rosalie went to her bed and sat on it.

"Get some rest. You've had a long day. Daegal will wake you when it's time to eat."Merlin softly ordered.

"Thank you." Rosalie mumbled quietly. Then Merlin closed the door.

"Arthur has allowed her to stay in Camelot but I have to be her guardian. I saw her when she was born. It was when I was captured by the Sarram of Amata. SO she agreed. In the corridor when my mother saw her she tried to be kind to Rosalie but she was very shy. Hopefully she will let you help her, Daegal. Just be gentle with her. Like you she's an orphan. She's hurting inside. You can help her. She needs help from all that's happened." Merlin explained sadly.

"I will. What's she doing?" Daegal asked softly.

"She's sleeping. Wake her when it's time for supper. Be her big brother. If you are then she'll be a little sister to you."

"Ok."

Then Merlin left. That night at supper Rosalie and Daegal got along great. That night when everyone was asleep Gwen went down to the cells.

"Seems our plan has failed. That means you did not succeed. I will not give you a second chance. You have destroyed people's lives now I'll destroy yours." Gwen angrily explained. Then she stabbed him. In the morning the Sarram's body was brought to Gaius's chambers.

"He's been hit in the face. He was stabbed." Gaius informed. Arthur and Freya looked at Merlin and saw that he was about to burst.

"I hit him. I was so angry at what he said and had done that I punched him. Arthur yelled at me for it and understands." Merlin cried. Then Balinor saw Merlin's cheek.

"Did he hit you? Answer me. Did he hit you?" Balinor angrily said.

"Yes. He called me a coward and said that he would kill me in front of my family and friends if he could. Now he can't. I'm sorry."

"Sit down. Let me look at your cheek. I forgive you. Yes, you shouldn't have but you were suffering."

Merlin sat down and Balinor checked Merlin's cheek. Hunith sat beside Merlin and hugged him. Balinor was mad when he saw how ugly looking the mark was on Merlin's right cheek. SO the Sarram's men left Camelot. Rosalie was happy in Camelot and loved having new friends who cared.

Merlin


End file.
